


Black Tea

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren contemplating his feelings for Levi.





	Black Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly found this some time ago and I had to read through all of my fics to see if this piece was anywhere. I did not find it. So I'm assuming that this has been on my drive for quite a long time unpublished.  
> So feel free to tell me if I've posted this before. Either way, enjoy!  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.

It started with tea.

 

It took Eren about ten cupfuls until he learned the way of tea making that suited his Captain. Eren also learned that Levi consumed more tea on rainy days. Those days were quiet ones. Eren would immediately go and prepare tea when he saw the rain clouds gathering upon them.

 

The smell of wet clothes and leather boots.

 

Eren noticed that the rain itself did not bother Levi. He did not care if he was wet. It had to be something else because the man grew quiet in those moments when there was a heavy pour down, staring out of the window as if there was something new to see each time. 

 

Eren did not pry. He figured it had to be something that made the Captain remember something that he did not wish to share. If he had wanted to then Eren would have heard about it by now. It had been such a long time since he had met Levi for the first time, officially anyway. Eren smiled as he sipped his own tea. He could not understand why Levi liked this bitter liquid so much but he did not ask about that either. Eren thought about the way they had met. About the circumstances he wished had been so much different than what they were. 

 

It felt nostalgic to look back at those times now. Yet he felt he would not change a thing.

He knew he would have never gotten so close to Levi so quickly if he had joined the Scouting Legion the traditional way. 

 

Eren stared into the blackish liquid. What did Levi really think of him? The Captain had not outright said it but Eren hoped Levi did not think ill of him because of his shifting abilities. 

He had come to notice that his gaze lingered on his Captain's still form longer than would be deemed normal. Eren had learned what all of the stances meant. He could see stress in Levi's shoulders or when he was angry. He had began to observe Levi in more detail some time ago.

 

Right now Levi was standing in a way that spoke of calm. The tea cup was clutched in his fingers while his arms were crossed over the chest. The rain outside it did seem to let up. They were staying indoors, abandoning any chores outside for the moment. 

 

"No point getting yourself sick," Levi had said before they came inside at the sight of the threatening rain clouds.

 

Eren thought about wet clothes. He had once seen Levi with his shirt drenched. The memory made him feel a little dirty. As if he shouldn't be even thinking about it. Eren had come to the conclusion that his admiration for Levi had turned into a crush. He cherished the feeling inside him. Something that no one could take away from him. No other than Levi but he doubted that could happen.

 

His Captain was something unattainable.

Eren did not think Levi would ever return his affection.

 

And it was okay. Eren did not need Levi to return it. Eren was fine with the secret inside him. That he cared a little too much about Levi. Such a little more than was necessary. 

 

"It won't stop any time soon," Levi said out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.

 

Eren hummed absentmindedly as an answer. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, meaning to stay there just for a moment but he had ended up staying longer than he originally thought. His mind had been distracted by his Captain. 

 

"Are you alright?" Levi asked him, taking the few steps that there was between them. 

 

Eren felt as if he had to hold his breath because Levi was too close. All those dirty thoughts he had had of him flashed before his eyes. Eren could swear Levi would see those through his eyes and know.

 

"I'm f-fine," Eren stammered.

 

Levi raised his hand to touch Eren's cheek. Levi's hand felt cool on Eren's hot cheek. 

 

Eren's eyes widened. "Sir?"

 

Was it just his imagination that Levi's gaze flickered to his lips before dropping to the floor.

"Never mind," came a curt reply.

 

The touch had lit a fire inside Eren's heart. A fire that was suffocating him for several moments after Levi was gone. 

 

Eren drew in a shaky breath. He hid his burning face into his hands.

He was a lost cause.

 

_ Shut up. _

 

_ Shut up! _

 

He cradled his head in his hands. He should not think like this. 

 

Levi had meant nothing by the touch. 

 

Nothing.

 

It was nothing.

 

But Eren couldn't stop blushing. He wished he could go outside and stand in the rain. That would cool his body and cleanse his soul. Hopefully.

 

But he knew Levi would get mad at him if he drenched himself right now and came inside dripping with water. Eren chuckled as he thought how Levi would scold him. That cute scowl on his face but not honestly mad at him. Calling him stupid for doing something so reckless. 

Aah, Eren wished to see that cuteness but…

 

He needed to stop these thoughts. 

 

Nothing could come out of it. He knew that much. 

 


End file.
